


Finding Happiness

by Joanne_c



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_c/pseuds/Joanne_c
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, all that matters is that they are happy. AU in which Abigail is immortal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).



If Jo had thought about it – and even her wildest fantasies had never gone in the direction her actual sex life had – she would’ve expected Molly to be the dominant. It was how she made her living, after all, but she was discovering, in the nicest possible way, just how much of a persona Iona really was. Oh, it wasn’t like Molly couldn’t take charge, they all did at one point or another, but it was Abigail who tended more toward the dominant role. So gently, Jo hadn’t even figured out it was happening, Abigail would get one or both of them naked before either of them had thought of unbuttoning Abigail’s shirt, then Jo would be on her knees, tongue buried in Abigail’s pussy as she could smell Molly’s equally aroused pussy as Abigail kissed and fingered her. She knew her time would come, so she’d work Abigail’s clit the way she liked as she heard Molly’s moans and whimpers, her nipples tightening and her pussy getting wet. She loved the way Abigail’s taste flowed over her tongue, sharp and delicious, the way Molly’s moans would make her work harder, the feel of Abigail’s clit and pussy under her tongue, feeling Abigail come as her tongue pushed her over the edge. Sometimes, if Molly had come, Abigail would brush her fingers over Jo’s lips, mingling Molly’s taste with hers, and Jo would suck on them like they were a cock. She’d never get impatient, never want more, she knew when Abigail was ready, she’d be told to rise from her knees, and they’d head for the bedroom, but chances were, she’d probably end up sprawled across the couch, legs spread as Abigail tongued her pussy, or fingered her depending on her mood. Sometimes, Abigail would tell Molly to sit on Jo’s face, it would take longer for her to come if she had to concentrate on making Molly come as well, but she always felt that they were more intense when she had to get Molly off as well, that the time taken meant she felt more.

It wasn’t always simple like that. Sometimes they’d dress up, Abigail in a suit and tie, Jo and Molly in sexy dresses, and they’d play. Sometimes Jo would ‘arrest’ Molly for some kind of sexual misconduct, and Abigail would ‘punish’ them. When Jo took charge, she liked to make Abigail – and Molly, but Molly was easier to get there – let go and just feel. She knew some of it was that Abigail literally came from a different time, but enough wine and kisses and Abigail could be as much of a wanton sexual mess as she could make Jo and Molly.

It might not be the usual relationship – in any way – but Jo knew it made the three of them happy, and given all they’d lost, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
